A portable or handheld projector may be used to project illuminated images, such as photos, videos, or presentations, onto a display surface, such as a wall or display screen. A portable projector offers many of the same functions as larger tabletop projectors, and its reduced size makes it extremely transportable. Portable projectors that are small enough to fit in the palm of a hand are sometimes called pico projectors. In some cases, a portable projector is embodied in a wireless communication device, such as a smart phone.